Suzume
Suzume Kimura, better known by her nickname Zu, is one of Ruby's traveling companions and a Yellow. Her father is a delegate Biography (Books) Early Life Zu was sent away by her parents after she short-circuited her dad’s car in the middle of a freeway. Her dad is a known politician. The Darkest Minds Zu is first seen in an abandoned gas station by Ruby, who pursues her to the van she, Liam, and Detective Chubs are traveling in. Through that entire book, Zu doesn't speak at any point. According to Liam, she hasn't said a word since they broke out of the Caledonia camp. After Ruby escapes the camp with Cate and another orange, she later finds out she can't trust Cate and her boyfriend Rob. At a beaten down gas station, she escapes and finds Zu. Zu takes her into her group with Liam and Chubs. She and Ruby form a close friendship in the time they travel together. Zu gives Ruby a dress and sees Ruby like an older sister. After she, Liam Stewart, Ruby Daly and Charles "Chubs" Meriwether reach East River, she meets her cousin, Hina. After a time there, she decides to travel alongside her cousin and a few friends to reach Hina's house, where they would be safe. Liam tries to convince her to stay but fails. She asked Ruby to find her when all of that was over. In Time After being separated from Hina and her friends she is captured by a tracker named Gabe. He ties her up but does not seem to know what to do. Gabe eventually feels bad enough to let Zu free and he agrees to take her to find Hina and the others. When they find Zu's friends, however, they shoot Gabe, fatally wounding him, before realizing he had helped Zu. Never Fade Suzume does not make a direct appearance in this novel. According, to Chubs, Zu is doing fine. He knows this because when he pretended to be a skip tracer he kept tabs on everyone. In The Afterlight Zu is reunited with her friends and after some time chooses to be filmed on television so people can see how children are being treated. After practicing with Vida earlier in the book, she finally decides to speak on television, leaving her friends in happiness and shock. The Darkest Legacy In The Darkest Legacy, Zu is the main character and the story is told from her point of view. Zu, now seventeen years old, has become a spokesperson for the interim government. She believes she is fighting for the rights of Psi kids but is seen as a sellout by some of the Psi. During her speech at the re-opening of a university, Zu is baited into using her powers publicly and framed for causing an explosion that leaves seven people dead. Priyanca Acharya and Roman Volkov attempt to help Zu escape. All three are kidnapped, but are able to escape their mysterious kidnappers together. At this point Zu has become framed for a crime and is on the run as a fugitive. The matter is made worse with politician Joseph Moore spreading rumors that she is the leader of a Psi terrorist organization called the Psion Ring. She calls Chubs, who tells Zu to find "a safe place." Zu teams up with two other children, Roman and Priyanca, who travel to Haven, a place Ruby and Liam created for PSIs to live in safety, only to discover that Liam and Ruby disappeared from their home two weeks prior. Following an attack on Haven, Zu sets off with Roman and Priyanca to find Ruby and uncover her role in a greater conspiracy. Personality She chooses to speak by writing or making gestures. Suzume appears to be very compassionate and caring when it comes to others. She is also mute for a majority of the series though this does not stop her from expressing an exuberant personality through gestures and facial expressions. Physical Description Zu is said to be quite small as Ruby refers to her as an eight-year-old when she is actually 11 upon first meeting her. She is apparently quite adorable which is why she was chosen as a representative to be on television. She has short cropped black hair in the book and very long black hair in the movie. She is almost always seen wearing yellow rubber gloves. But in Darkest Minds Ruby gives her a pair of pink ones when they break into Walmart In The Darkest Legacy, it is said that her hair has grown long. Zu cuts her hair chin-length halfway through the book to keep her powers inside. Relationships Ruby Daly Zu met her when Ruby was trying to escape the Children's League. When Ruby was running after Zu, she went into the van and locked Ruby out. Then, seeing that Ruby was about to run from the van to make sure the Children League wouldn't find her as well, she decides to let Ruby in. Zu is very close to Ruby even though she has not known her for a long time. She trusted Ruby very easily and they joke around together and are very close. Liam Stewart Zu and Liam were in the same camp together. Zu grew close to Liam the moment that he carried her out of the camp when he planned an escape. Zu regards Liam as an older brother who tries his hardest to protect her. Protecting her can sometimes lead to him lying to her in order to maintain her innocence. Charles "Chubs" Meriwether Zu and Chubs were in the same camp together. Chubs cares a great deal for Zu, although does not believe in 'lying' to her about how things will get better as Liam does. After Zu declared that she would be leaving East River for her cousin Hina's beach home in California, Chubs becomes especially worried and reluctant to let her go. Vida In the beginning their relationship was a bit rocky, due to the fact that Vida thought Ruby was using Zu as an replacement for Jude, but after Vida realized that this was not the case, Vida and Zu grew to become really close in a short amount of time, Zu even deciding to practice talking with Vida before talking to anyone else. Category:Characters Category:Yellows Category:Females